Iam Scared
by manic221
Summary: Freddie has sometime to himself and while he sits by himself we get to see exactly the way he feels about Sam this adopts a similar style too ithink and shed a tear or 5 terrible summary i know but please have a look


**Iam Scared**

**AN: Hi all i'm back! With another Icarly one shot those that have review seemed to enjoy my first one shot I'd like to quickly thank scifichick07 for her words of support thank I hope this is what you wanted from my Freddie one shot :D and awkward squirrel if your reading for the help with my grammar in one of the paragraphs in my previous one shot much appreciated ok so without further ado here goes. :P Oh sorry before I go I should mention this isn't really linked to my original Ithink and shed a tear or 5.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY and believe me you would not want me too every episode would be a Seddie lovefest of awesomeness lol catch you guys later. **

Did you ever think you could fall for someone who torchers you everyday of your life ruthlessly? Well I thought it was impossible too but then everything about Sam is unusual someone once said to me anything can happen embrace it or ignore it, it's your call (I made this up but the more I think about the more I agree with my own bit of wisdom) I have no idea who that person was I actually don't know why I mentioned it because it just doesn't seem to apply here not really, see I don't want to embrace it because that would cost me my life ok she's not that bad but she would break my arms and I happen to like my arms unbroken. So I guess you could say I'm ignoring it then. Yes and no I ignore it when I'm around Sam and Carly but when I'm by myself and I have nothing to do, I can't help but think of her, think about my dilemma, dilemma is to say the absolute least.

Ok for those of you that are a little slow I'm in love with Sam yes its true I don't just like her or like, like her I frigging love Sam Puckett! And I hate it, you know why? Because I'm scared she doesn't feel the same and I know that if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same she will make my life miserable because of it and that would break my heart.

What about Carly? Well what about her? Ok she's beautiful and talented and a great friend I'm not sure when I noticed it but I realised me and Carly have so much in common a relationship would be boring because we would have nothing to learn nothing to discover about one another.

I think it was when I kissed Sam I realised she's really an amazing person I was disgusted with myself for not noticing that sooner and unlike Carly we are nearly completely different people with different opinions and I want to learn everything about her making a relationship with Sam all the more fun because we only have a few things in common there's also a sense of danger like she could turn around at any time and smack you one and I'm not ashamed to say it would hurt..

So why do I still stare at Carly like a love sick puppy you ask simple when I'm looking at Carly I'm not looking at Sam which means I don't need to think about Sam imagine what it would be like to hold her in my arms wonder what her hair feels while I tenderly kiss those gorgeous lips.

I wish I could kiss her just one more time just this time properly you know like they do on those soaps? If she just gave me a chance I would give her my everything I would never complain.

If only I could tell her, but I'm so scared, scared she will rip out my heart and break into pieces throw it right back at me metaphorically speaking of course, she could never feel the same. Beauty and the dork yeah right.

I blink furiously looking around my room momentarily forgetting were I was lost in my thoughts.

"Sam's right I am a loser and a dork I can't even tell her how I feel" I shout at myself

"Sam I love you" I say finally

Who am I kidding saying it out loud to myself and saying it to her face are two completely different things I look over at my computer its turned off I should turn it on and speak to Sam but I cant...

Iam scared.

**END**

**AN: Ok so I know I said this wasn't linked to my other one shot and isn't really I just added that bit at the end as a little Easter egg for those who read my first one shot you can take it anyway you like, I don't think this is as good as Ithink and shed a tear or 5 I think I was able to get Sam's character easier I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little one shot though. I'm certainly liking the Icarly fandom its fun to write for I think I will return to it shortly maybe with a multichap Seddie lovefest lol whatever we will see thanks again, Once again I'm a boy and yes I know its weird for boy to enjoy Icarly but whatever each to their own, finally I'm British but I have seen the Itwins Promo Youtube for win I'm so gonna have to find that episode streaming online somewhere I hope it is Sam in disguise I don't like it when Dan messes with us lol anyway this AN is too long bye!!!**


End file.
